Jens Voigt
| Disziplin = Straße | Rolle = Fahrer | Profiteams = ZVVZ-GIANT-AIS Crédit Agricole CSC CSC-Saxo Bank Saxo Bank Team Leopard-Trek | Profijahre = 1997 1998-2003 2004-2007 2008 2009-2010 2011- | WichtigsteErfolge = Tour de France Etappensiege: 2001, 2006 Gelbes Trikot: 2001 (1 Tag), 2005 (1) Teamwertung: 2008 Bergtrikot: 1998 (1 Tag) Giro d’Italia Etappensieg: 2008 Deutschland Tour Gesamtsieg: 2006, 2007 Critérium International Gesamtsieg: 1999, 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009 | LetztesUpdate = 23. November 2010 }} thumb|Jens Voigt während der 8. Etappe der Tour de France 2005 thumb|Jens Voigt beim Paarzeitfahren in Bühl 2006 thumb|Jens Voigt beim Entega Grand Prix 2007 in [[Lorsch]] upright|thumb|Jens Voigt kurz vor dem Start eines Rennens upright|thumb|Deutsche Meisterschaft 2005 thumb|upright|Sparkassen-Giro, Bochum Jens Voigt (Aussprache: ) (* 17. September 1971 in Grevesmühlen) ist ein deutscher Radprofi. Karriere Voigt, der in seiner Jugend zusammen mit Jan Ullrich fuhr, gewann 1994 noch als Amateur die Friedensfahrt. 1997 begann er seine Profikarriere bei der australischen Mannschaft ZVVZ-GIANT-AIS, um 1998 zum französischen Team Crédit Agricole (bis 1998 Team GAN) zu wechseln. Dort konnte sich Voigt als Allrounder etablieren. Seit 2004 fährt Voigt für das Team von Bjarne Riis, welches bis 2009 Team CSC hieß, heute nach einem Sponsorwechsel als Team Saxo Bank auftritt. Auch hier ist Voigt wieder erfolgreich. 1999, 2004, 2007, 2008 und 2009 gewann er das zweitägige Critérium International, 2000, 2001 und 2004 holte er den Gesamtsieg der Bayern-Rundfahrt. Seine Qualitäten im Zeitfahren stellte er mit seinem Sieg beim GP des Nations 2001 unter Beweis. Im April 2005 errang er den undankbaren 2. Platz bei dem bedeutenden Radklassiker Lüttich-Bastogne-Lüttich. Seinen größten Erfolg feierte Voigt bislang mit dem Gewinn der Deutschland Tour 2006, bei der er drei von acht Etappen gewann, darunter ein Zeitfahren und eine Bergetappe. Als erster Fahrer konnte Voigt die Deutschlandtour zweimal gewinnen, da er seinen Titel vom Vorjahr 2007 erfolgreich verteidigte. Mit bisher 53 Profisiegen gehört Voigt zu den besten deutschen Profis der beginnenden 2000er Jahre. Bis November 2007 war er Sprecher des Verbandes der Radprofis Cyclistes Professionels Associés (CPA). Fahrerprofil Einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit in Deutschland bekannt wurde Voigt durch seine Leistungen bei der Tour de France: Dort zeichnet er sich insbesondere durch seine offensive Fahrweise aus. Regelmäßig versucht er mit langen Ausreißversuchen eine Etappe für sich zu entscheiden. Auch wenn er damit häufig scheitert, ist er aufgrund seiner attraktiven Fahrweise bei den Radsportfans sehr beliebt. 2005 und 2006 wurde er von den Lesern der Fachzeitschrift Radsport-Magazin zum „Radsportler des Jahres“ gewählt. Bei der Tour de France 2001 holte sich Voigt nach zahlreichen Versuchen in den Jahren zuvor schließlich seinen ersten Etappensieg und trug für einen Tag das Gelbe Trikot. 2004 bestritt Voigt die Tour de France erstmals für das dänische Team CSC. Während des Bergzeitfahrens nach L'Alpe d'Huez wurde er von einigen deutschen Fans beschimpft, da er sich Tags zuvor von der Spitzengruppe hatte zurückfallen lassen, um für seinen Kapitän Ivan Basso einen Angriff von Jan Ullrich zu parieren. Voigt gab daraufhin u.a. dem ARD-Kommentator Hagen Boßdorf die Schuld an der schlechten Stimmung gegen seine Person und erklärte, er würde für sein eigenes Team CSC und nicht als „Edelhelfer“ für Ullrich fahren, denn bei der Tour de France fahren keine Nationalmannschaften, was den wirklichen Fans auch bekannt sei. Auf der neunten Etappe der Tour de France 2005 von Gérardmer nach Mulhouse konnte Voigt mit einem dritten Platz Lance Armstrong das Gelbe Trikot abnehmen und einen Vorsprung von 2:18 Minuten auf den Texaner herausfahren, den er auf der nächsten Etappe bei einer Bergankunft aber wieder einbüßte. Auf der elften Etappe von Courchevel nach Briançon überschritt Voigt, geschwächt durch Fieber, das vorgeschriebene Zeitlimit um wenige Sekunden und wurde daher aus dem Rennen genommen. Bei der Tour de France 2006 gewann Jens Voigt aus einer ursprünglich fünfköpfigen Ausreißergruppe heraus die 13. Etappe von Béziers nach Montélimar. Wenige Wochen später gewann er die 2. Etappe der Deutschland Tour von Minden nach Goslar im Sprint einer Spitzengruppe gegen Davide Rebellin und Andrei Kaschetschkin; bei der 5. Etappe eroberte er das Gelbe Trikot. Auf der 6. Etappe hinauf zum Arlbergpass holte er sich den zweiten Etappensieg und verteidigte die Führung im Gesamtklassement. Mit dem Sieg im Einzelzeitfahren (7. Etappe) baute Voigt den Vorsprung in der Gesamtwertung auf über eine Minute aus und er konnte diesen Vorsprung bis zur Schlussetappe in Karlsruhe behaupten. Damit untermauerte Voigt eindrücklich die Änderung seines Fahrerprofils vom Etappenjäger zum Allrounder, der auch mittlere Rundfahrten gewinnen kann. Bei der Tour de France 2007 zog Jens Voigt einen Vergleich der ARD und des ZDF mit dem DDR-RegimeWelt Online: Voigt vergleicht ARD und ZDF mit DDR-Regime vom 19. Juli 2007, weil diese sich entschieden hatten, nach Bekanntwerden eines neuen Doping-Falles im Verlaufe der Tour die Berichterstattung zu boykottieren. ARD und ZDF wollten die Menschen bevormunden, so seine Kritik. Bei der Deutschland Tour 2007 konnte Jens Voigt erneut als Gesamtsieger überzeugen. Nachdem er im Anstieg den Rettenbachferner hinauf bislang ungekannte Kletterfähigkeiten im Hochgebirge unter Beweis gestellt hatte, sicherte er sich mit einem Tagessieg im Einzelzeitfahren auf dem achten Teilstück den Gesamtsieg und gewann somit die Deutschland-Tour überlegen mit 1:57 min vor Levi Leipheimer. Im Jahr 2008 konnte Voigt die Gesamtwertung der Polen-Rundfahrt für sich entscheiden, nachdem er in bekannter Manier in einer Ausreißergruppe den Grundstein für seinen Erfolg gelegt hatte. Während der Tour de France 2009 stürzte Voigt am 21. Juli während der 16. Etappe 30 km vor dem Etappenziel in der letzten Abfahrt vom Kleinen Sankt Bernhard Richtung Bourg-Saint-Maurice aufgrund eines Belagwechsels und zog sich einen Bruch des Jochbeins, Gehirnerschütterung und einen Kieferbruch zu.Eurosport Online: Tour de France - Gehirnerschütterung und Bruch bei Voigt vom 21. Juli 2009 Er konnte bereits 48 Tage nach dem Sturz sein Comeback bei der Tour of Missouri feiern.cyclingnews.com: Voigt Reflects on 2009 Season, 4. November 2009 2010 Bei Paris–Nizza trug Jens Voigt einen Tag das Gelbe Trikot. Er kam bei der dritten Etappe als Vierter ins Ziel und konnte so anschließend das Gesamtklassement des Rennens anführen. Voigt beendete das Rennen zur Sonne als bester deutscher Fahrer auf dem sechsten Platz und empfahl sich damit für eine erneute Teilnahme an der Tour de FranceRadsport-News: Voigt sammelte Pluspunkte für die Tour vom 15. März 2010 Am 3. Juli 2010 startete er beim Prolog zu seiner dreizehnten Tour. Damit liegt er auf dem zweiten Platz hinter dem deutschen Rekordhalter Erik Zabel, der an der Frankreichrundfahrt insgesamt vierzehn Mal teilnahm.sport1.de: "Voigt fährt 13. Tour de France" Erfolge ;1994 * Sieger der Friedensfahrt * Sieger der Niedersachsen-Rundfahrt ;1996 * Sieger der Sachsen-Tour ;1997 * Sieger der Niedersachsen-Rundfahrt ;1998 * ein Tag Bergtrikot bei der Tour de France ;1999 * Sieger Critérium International ;2000 * Sieger der Bayern-Rundfahrt * Sieger Grand Prix Cholet-Pays de la Loire ;2001 * Sieger GP des Nations * Sieger der Bayern-Rundfahrt * Sieger der Tour du Poitou-Charentes * Etappensieg und ein Tag Gelbes Trikot bei der Tour de France ;2003 * Sieger bei Paris-Bourges * Sieger der Tour du Poitou-Charentes ;2004 * Sieger Critérium International * Sieger der Bayern-Rundfahrt ;2005 * Sieger der Mittelmeer-Rundfahrt * 2. Platz Lüttich-Bastogne-Lüttich * ein Tag Gelbes Trikot bei der Tour de France * Prolog Paris-Nizza ;2006 * eine Etappe Ster Elektrotoer * Etappensieg bei der Tour de France * Gesamtsieger der Deutschland Tour mit drei Etappensiegen (u.a. der Königsetappe mit Bergankunft auf dem Arlbergpass und dem langen Zeitfahren) * Sieger bei Rund um die Hainleite * Sieger des Sparkassen Giro Bochum * Gesamtsieger TUI-Cup ;2007 * eine Etappe Kalifornien-Rundfahrt * Gesamtsieg Critérium International * eine Etappe Baskenland-Rundfahrt * Gesamtsieger der Deutschland Tour mit einem Etappensieg im Zeitfahren in Fürth * 2. Platz Gesamtwertung Hessen-Rundfahrt * Gesamtsieger TUI-Cup ;2008 * eine Etappe und Gesamtsieg Critérium International * eine Etappe Giro d’Italia * Tourgesamtsieg mit dem Team CSC-Saxo Bank * Gesamtwertung und eine Etappe Polen-Rundfahrt ;2009 * Vierter Platz Gesamtwertung Kalifornien-Rundfahrt * Sechster Platz Gesamtwertung Paris-Nizza * Etappensieg und Gesamtsieg Critérium International ;2010 * Sechster Platz Gesamtwertung Paris-Nizza * Eine Etappe Katalonien-Rundfahrt * Sechster Platz Gesamtwertung Kalifornien-Rundfahrt Privates Jens Voigt lebt mit seiner Frau und fünf Kindern in Berlin. Weblinks *Jens Voigt in der aktuellen BDR-Rangliste * http://www.jensvoigtfacts.com/ Quellen Kategorie:Radsportler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person (Mecklenburg) Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann }}